


Fallen Angel

by rkfollower



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, F/F, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkfollower/pseuds/rkfollower
Summary: Kara has practically had Lena by her side her entire life and she honestly didn't how she would function without her.Angels and Demons AU for Prompt 1 (Fall) of Supercorptober 2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Fallen Angel

Kara has practically had Lena by her side her entire life and she honestly didn't how she would function without her.

"Do you really have to go?" she asks, her voice sad and desperate, though she tries to hide the latter from the other woman.

"I do." The fallen angel answers. "You're entering a new chapter in your life. With Mike. He will be your better half and the two of you will live your lives together, being each other's guide and support through it."

"What will happen to you then? Where will you go? Do you get to go back to heaven for helping me?"

"No, Kara. As I have told you before, fallen angels can not return to heaven despite any repentance we do for the sins we have committed."

"But you didn't do anything wrong!" Kara practically growls. She has heard the story behind Lena's fall before. Of how she was a victim of her brother's ambition. Of how she was punished by her association with the man despite not having any involvement with his failed rebellion.

"Kara…"

"I know, I know." the blonde sighs. "I just… I wanna do something to help you. Return the favor somehow. You've been with me since that day and helped me get through everyday. You deserve something. Anything! EVERYTHING!"

"Kara, when I saw you that day, I didn't see you as an opportunity to gain favor with the heavens. You practically lost your whole life back then. You didn't deserve to live a life alone and I had to help in any way I can."

Lena did more than help her if Kara was being completely honest. She didn't die with her parents that day but she practically did anyway without anyone to help her. Somehow, Lena was able to help her find her way to the Danvers. Eliza, an old friend of her mother, found out about the tragedy and was quick to take her in to their home. 

Things with her adoptive sister, Alex, was really bad in the start. They would often fight and bicker over the smallest of things and drive their parents insane with their petty arguments. It was, of course, Lena who talked to her and made her understand where Alex was coming from and how she can be the bigger person and offer an olive branch. She was now closer than ever to Alex and they were each other's biggest supporters.

Lena was there for every significant event of her life after her parents' death She was there when she found out her first crush was killed by his bullies. She was there when they found out about Jeremiah's arrest and eventual death. She was there when she moved to National City to start a new life of her own. She was there when she met Mike, when they began dating and be engaged.

She was getting married tomorrow and for the first time in 18 years, Lena would not be there with her.

It didn't feel right at all.

She had half a mind to cancel the wedding all together if that meant she could keep Lena by her side.

"Please don't do that." Lena says, as if reading her mind, which she forgot Lena could do.

"I don't wanna lose you." she finally says, tears starting to wet her eyes.

"You will never lose me." the fallen angel comforts her. "I may not be by your side anymore but that doesn't mean you've lost me. I will always be yours."

The tears finally fall and she could see Lena's hand move towards her, as if wanting to wipe them away, but stops midway.

"You are an amazing woman, Kara Danvers. Life has thrown you anything and everything and you endured through it. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm glad you're finally getting it."

With those words, the fallen angel disappears and Kara was left with nothing but her tears.

\-------

The day of the wedding was nothing but a blur to Kara. The first day without Lena and she already feels lost. If it wasn't for her sister's efforts, she doubts she would have been ready in time for the wedding. 

As she was making her way to the venue, her mind keeps wandering back to Lena. She was desperate to see the fallen angel again and wondered if she would reappear in front of her if she decided to cancel the wedding.

She didn't get the opportunity to do so when not a minute after the thought crossed her mind she feels the car fly dangerously to the left when another car crashes to its side. She feels her body hit the door harshly, a blinding pain surges through her with a sense of dejavu. It reminds her of the first time she meets Lena. She lets out a painful chuckle when she felt it hard to breathe. She realizes that she could be dying yet the only thing she could think about was Lena.

"Kara!"

She really thinks she must be dying. Her mind playing tricks on her, making her hear Lena's voice calling out to her before she succumbs to her death. Maybe if she does die, she can be with Lena again.

With that final thought in her mind, Kara closes her eyes and falls into the darkness. The thought of being reunited with her fallen angel giving her peace.

\-----

The next time she opens her eyes all she could see was white. She wonders if she was in heaven but dismisses that thought completely when she remembered Lena's words about fallen angels being unable to return to heaven.

She didn't want to be in a place where she couldn't be with Lena.

"Hey Kara, can you hear me?"

The voice was familiar, comforting. It wasn't as comforting as Lena but it made her feel safe nonetheless. Blinking her eyes several times, she tried to locate the source of the voice and found the calming hazel eyes of her sister staring intently at her.

"Alex?"

"Oh thank God, you're awake. You gave us quite the scare back there."

"What happened?"

"Long story short? Your fiancé's crazy, pregnant mistress decided to ram her car through yours on your way to the wedding."

"What? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Ugh… you almost get killed and you think about the person that almost killed you." Alex groans. "She's safe. The baby too. Your should to be ex-fiance is with her."

A doctor checks on her and tells them all the injuries she incurred. She was to stay in the hospital for a few days to monitor her recovery but she is expected to be released by the end of the week.

"Hey Kar, I know you need rest and you can totally say no and I'll them to come back later but there's someone who really wanted to see you. Normally, I would tell them to fuck off but she did save your life and I didn't feel like rejecting her after seeing her so distraught after getting you out of that car."

"It's fine Alex." Kara smiles. "I do want to thank them personally for saving me too."

"Okay. Just let me get her."

Alex makes a quick exit and returns with the woman that saved her.

"So Kara, this is-"

"LENA!" Kara practically yells, her whole body jumping up at the sight of the woman. 

The older Danvers rushes to her sister's side, trying to calm her. "Yes, this is Lena. She was the one who helped you before the medics arrived. You didn't tell me you knew my sister." Her last statement directed at the dark-haired woman.

"It just didn't come up in the conversation. It felt weird to bring it up while we were worrying over her." Lena answers.

"You… Lena… You can see her? You can see Lena?" Kara looks at her sister in disbelief.

"Yes, I can see her. I brought her in, didn't I?" Alex looks closely at her sister. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you give yourself whiplash when you got up so quickly?"

"I… I'm fine." 

"Alex, I'm really sorry to ask you this but can I speak to Kara privately? If that's okay with you as well, Kara?"

Alex looks at Kara for approval which Kara gave almost immediately.

"I don't understand. You're here. You're back. Alex can see you. Are you human now?"

"Apparently, I am all of that now." Lena smiles.

"What happened?" the blonde asks.

"I promised I will leave that day but somehow I couldn't. I was there when the car hit you." Lena closed her eyes and Kara could see she was fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"I wanted to help you but I couldn't. I had no powers, I couldn’t help you. There was no one around and help was too slow. You were dying and I had to do something. I knew I couldn’t hold you but I tried. I went past through you in my first couple of tries but somehow, by some will, I was able to hold your hand and pull you out of the wrecked car just as the paramedics arrived."

"You saved me… again." Kara smiles, eyes never leaving Lena.

"I almost lost you. You almost died."

"You will never lose me." she repeats the same words spoken to her just a few days ago. "I'm yours too, you know."

Lena closes the gap between them and finally kisses her. It was something she knew they both wanted for years but didn't realize until it finally happened.

"This means you're staying right? You're with me right?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late and very busy. I'll try to write as much as I can, when I can. I hope you enjoy this piece as it was rushed and I wanted to finish it before the inspiration ran out. Apologies for the mistakes (and the Mon-el but he fits the story so I had to). I'll try to read through it again later.


End file.
